Life of an Immortal
by ecologicalPanda
Summary: while percy was saving olympus, Lea was becoming an immortal. TLH nvr happened. percy will show up later in the story. Sry i suk at summarys. rated T cause idk wat will happen.
1. Breakups and Breakins

Here's my first fanfic! take pity on me if it sucks really bad... well here you go

* * *

I looked down at my Hephaestus made cell phone. Huh … Aphrodite again. Probably just wants me to help her find the perfect bracelet to go with her newest outfit.

It's not in my position to refuse though, being the official servant to the gods.

My name is Lea, a girl of 15 for forever. Now, most people haven't ever heard of me and that's because I'm the most recent addition to the immortals.

I started out as a normal mortal. Wanted nothing more than to grow up, get my dream job as an archeologist, and move to my own apartment by a lake. Instead, my original dream life was pulled away and replaced with one that was even better, depending on how you looked at it. Today was another good eternal day, but I remember the first day I learned about the gods…

_

* * *

_

2 Years ago (still a mortal)

"Are you sure this is okay? I know you already have your half-cousin Mark coming, but I don't know if I'm the right support. I barley even know her!" I told my friend Ricky.

"Don't worry; she'll be fine towards you. It's girl support, or whatever you call it. I just…don't know how she's going to take being dumped after one and a half months of dating. She's been getting really needy, and is always complaining that I don't do anything for her. Really! Every time she needs money, I lend it to her. Needs a ride, fine I'll just take the longer route home. Needs a sport for collage credits, I bribe the coach to allow her a space in the cheer squad. I'm sick of her, but I know she can get really, really angry, and I don't want to be alone when she blows," he admitted.

"Still, you decided on you half-cousin and a girl who barley knows her for support? Not the smartest move," I said as we walked into the Smooth Smoothie Shop. "Oh god, there she is talking to your cousin."

We walked over and sat down at the table where they were talking. I got an icy glare from her that told me she hadn't forgiven me for 'accidentally' helping some friends stuff trash in her gym locker and "ruining, like, the best shoes in the world", as she put it. Immediately then, she started questioning Ricky.

"Ricky, why did you make me come here? I'm not even thirsty and you brought this trash girl with you and even though your cousins nice, I still wish you hadn't called me to meet you here cause I was about to go shopping and—"

"Janelle, we need to talk," he started, "I've never been good with other people, but here it goes. I know we've been going out for a while, but I don't think 'we' will work out any longer. I like you and everything but I can't go on like this. But we can still be —"

"Don't even say the word 'friends'," she said in a stern voice, "We've been, like, the best couple ever! Plus, we have been going out for over one and a half months. After this long, your in a committed relationship and should definitely NOT DUMP YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" and with that she stormed out of the shop.

"Wait, Janelle! I still need to talk to you about getting my stuff back! Ugh… I'll be back. Don't want her breaking any cars now do we?" he said, running after her.

Well now, this was awkward. My sort of best friend just ran off and left me with some guy I barley know at a table. All alone. Just us.

"So…" I said, trying to get over this uncomfortable silence.

"So, you're Lea right? Ricky told me a little about you. You like Greek mythology, right?" he said. He had a mischievous grin on his face, which made me wonder if he was making fun of me.

"Oh, just a little," I said. Big understatement. I loved the old myths with their tragedies, and heroic love stories. Plus, the idea of having gods looking down from above made some of the biggest natural questions easily answered. All those big equations scientists used to make sense of things, just made my head spin.

"What's your favorite?" he asked

"Possibly the one about Andromeda, or maybe the one about the nine-headed Hydra."

And with that last word, the front entrance burst apart.


	2. Monster Attack

Shards of glass were flying everywhere. The window itself was completely destroyed, along with the surrounding tables. Fortunately, those tables had been unoccupied.

"WHAT IS THAT?" someone to my left shouted.

Standing in the frame of the gaping hole was something large. I cant tell you exactly what it was, because I wasn't sure.

"Get that mammoth moose out of here!" someone else yelled.

Moose? We lived in Baltimore, Maryland for Pete's sake! The whatever-it-was didn't look anywhere close to a moose. To me, it looked something like a gray, rough elephant around 12 feet tall with a 15 foot, mossy green anaconda sitting on its head. To make things even better for our situation, it looked like the anaconda had a flamethrower!

Oh yeah, and this crazy elephant-snake thing also looked kind of fuzzy around the edges…

That's close enough to what I saw. Apparently, Mark saw something completely different though. He was glaring at it and cursing under his breath in some weird language.

"Uh, Mark. You okay? You look really mad about something." Really, he did. Believe me, a couple minutes ago, it looked like nothing, not even a bad joke, would have made him upset.

"Honestly! You think he would have picked up on someone else with my dad only being the messenger. Really though, am I the only one out today?" he shouted to no one in particular.

"Mark, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, but we need to get out of here. That thing has a flamethrower!"

"I can't leave. If I leave, you'll have to follow, but so will it, and then we'll both get killed! I know it's not after you because you're already 15, and _everyone_ is claimed before 15," he said, making it seem like it should be obvious.

"Well sorry, but I have know idea what your talking about," I yelled back. "One minute, we're sitting here, talking about my crazy obsession ̶ I mean that I like Greek Mythology, and then this thing bursts through the window holding a flame thrower. Thank goodness it hasn't set anything on fire yet though-WATCH OUT!"

The anaconda had just let loose and was spraying fire everywhere. Crazed people were running around trying to escape through the charred holes made in the wall. I was pushed to the side by Mark as a wall of fire missed me by inches.

Unfortunately, Mark wasn't as lucky. His shirt was smoking and covered in dark ash, while the edges of his light brown hair were now black. I hadn't noticed before, but with his arms around me, it was hard not to notice that he had really nice arm muscles.

Soon, his arms were gone and he was running off with a bronze knife in his hand.

_Where did that knife come from? _It was as if it had appeared from thin air.

Mark ran towards the thing and tried to cut it with his knife. He was able to make a fairly good cut on the thing, but not before it shot a column of fire at him. He dodged the flames and rolled under it, coming up on the other side.

"Mark!"

"Lea! You have to help me," he yelled back, as he threw his dagger. The dagger cut off the elephants nose, but that wasn't what creeped me out. What did, was that right when the nose hit the floor, two more appear from the cut.

"Lea, you said you liked mythology right? You said one of your favorites was the Hydra." He dove aside, but not before the thing swiped at him. He flew against the charred wall.

"Are you okay?" Stupid, stupid question. Of course he wasn't!

I ran over to him, were blood was seeping through a large cut in his side.

"Lea, think. What was a hydra, and how do you kill it? Uuuurrrrgggg… I don't know if I can make it out with both of us alive…" he weakly before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Mark, hey, wake up. What do you mean 'hydra'? How is that even important right now?"

I turned around to face this thing, and suddenly, it all made sense. The elephant and snake grew fuzzier, and then clearer until I saw what had really caused all the damage here. In place of the snake and trunks was now three hideous snake-like heads. The body was now transformed into something more like the body of a komodo dragon fused with a fantasy book dragon's. In other words, it was one girl and one passed out super-strong guy vs. a terrifying three headed, fire breathing reptilian. Did I mention that the middle head shot fire? Probably why I saw the flamethrower before.

_Hydra? What? They can't be alive!_ But it was. And right now it was staring at me like I was only a little fly buzzing around his next meal. Well, if I was going to die, then I was going to die fighting.

I grabbed Marks knife and charged the hydra.

Right before I was close enough to cut off its fire breathing head, I dove to the side. Not because it shot a column of fire at me, though that was one reason. But because, right when I got close enough to its head, I remembered the myth.

Hercules had tried to kill this once. Every time he had cut off a head, two new ones grew. They way he killed it, was with his nephew. He would cut off a head, and his nephew would hold a torch to it, burning it so it couldn't grow any more.

Well, this sucks for me. I had only a knife for myself, and there was no way I could use that to burn off the heads.

_Wait! What was that phrase my science teacher told me once? "A brain without a heart can't live, but a heart without a brain can survive."_

I hoped that applied to Greek monsters, because I had nothing else to go on.

Again, I charged the hydra. It stared at me, it's eyes saying '_come closer, come closer. You're only my appetizer.'_

When I was close enough, I slide on my side. Sliding under the bellying, I pulled out Mark's knife. I stuck it in the hydra's side and it dragged across its belly, creating a large gash that seeped golden blood.

" !"

"Oh you like that, do you?" I said, smiling like an idiot.

It glared at me with pure hatred in its eyes.

"Hmmm, ya I think one more cut should do the trick." And I ran towards the beast like there was no tomorrow. I dodged its swiping claws and, with one final burst of energy, thrust the knife where the Hydra's heart should have been.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhh-_POOF!" _the hydra exploded in a burst of golden dust.

Yes! Only then though did I remember Mark. "Mark!" I limped over to him, realizing that hydra had gotten me after all and had cut my leg.

"Mraa….." he mumbled.

"what was that?"

"Lea!" he said, finally coming to. "Oh my gods! You did it, you killed the hydra! But that shouldn't have been possible… oh, your leg. It did get you, but wow. I think im going to have to make an emergency call to camp though." He pulled out a sprayer bottle filled with water, and a thick golden coin, unlike anything I had ever seen before.

"Uh, Mark, I don think I'm feeling very good…"

"Don't worry, you'll make it. Now, let's see." He sprayed the water. "Oh goddess, accept my offering…"

And right about here is when I finally passed out.


End file.
